


Fibber

by Hubris_BNL



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hubris_BNL/pseuds/Hubris_BNL
Summary: Lafayette actually does NOT know how to cook





	Fibber

“Hey Gil?”

Lafayette turned from the oven to look at Hercules who was laying sprawled across the couch. A fond sigh escaped his lips as he gazed at his boyfriend, eyes shut and head lolling back over the armrest.

“Yes dear?”

“When we first started dating and you told me you could cook...were you fibbing?”

“Fibbing!? I do not fib, Hercules.”

“Then what’s that I smell burning?”

“ _ Ah, merde! _ ”

Hercules let out a soft laugh as Gil rushed around the kitchen, attempting to save the burning food in the oven. Listening to him swear profusely in french, Herc opened one eye and smiled. Lafayette stood in the kitchen, wearing the oven mitts that Herc had made him and pouting at the charred remnants of...something on the pan.

“It is ruined.”

He couldn’t help it. Hercules burst out laughing, his entire body shaking with joy, and ignoring Lafayette’s sharp glare. When he finally was calm enough to open his eyes again, he pushed himself up on the couch. 

As annoyed as Lafayette was, he couldn’t help but smile at Hercules’ face, eyes sparkling with mirth and crows feet crinkling at the corners of his eyes. 

“You wanna order pizza?” Herc asked, getting up and walking towards him.

Ah yes, the food issue. Laf had almost forgotten, being distracted by Hercules’ laugh lines. Almost being the word, as the smell of burned food made it’s way back into his nose. 

“Yes.” he said with a scowl, setting the pan on the oven.

“Alright,” Herc placed a kiss on his cheek (which just so happened to fix everything) and picked up the phone, “and tomorrow I’ll show you how to  _ actually  _ cook.”

“You drive a hard bargain, Monsieur Mulligan.” Lafayette grinned, standing to his full height, barely a few inches taller than Herc himself, and his own eyes sparkled. 

With a soft chuckle, Hercules shook his head and tugged on his shirt, bringing him back down slightly and placing another kiss on his lips. Lafayette practically melted, but not before he whipped off the oven mitts so he could more easily grip Herc by the hips. 

It was just beginning to get romantic when a low grumbling practically echoed through the kitchen. Hercules paused and pulled back, quirking an eyebrow at Lafayette whose hands immediately went to his stomach. 

“Looks like we should order that pizza.” he laughed, leaning up to peck Lafayette on the lips one more time. 

“Sorry.” Laf cringed, his stomach continuing to growl. Herc just waved it off, dialling a number and putting the phone to his ear.

“We’ll order it from John’s place, they’re the best anyway, not like we’re bias or anything.”

“Not at all.” 

Dialling the number, Herc set it to speakerphone and placed it on the table. The familiar voice of Peggy Schuyler answered brightly.

“Papa John’s Pizza!”

Lafayette and Hercules still found it unbelievably hilarious that John worked at Papa John’s, and said as much at every available occasion. 

“Hey Peg,” Hercules called, “It’s Herc and Gil.”

“Oh, hey boys! What can I get started for you?”

“We’ll get the usual order, Peg. And when is Papa John finished his shift?”

“Got it, and he should be wrapping up in about a half hour. I’ll send your order along with him.”

“You’re the best Peggy!” Lafayette called into the phone. 

“I know. John’ll probably pay for it, so no worries about that. I’ll see you guys on saturday for movie night!”

“See you soon!” the boys both said in unison, and the phone clicked off. 

Hercules laid back on the couch, his eyes moving to Lafayette, a smile creeping up his face.

“So we’ve got half an hour to wait. What do you wanna do?”

The grin Gil gave him was absolutely wicked.

* * *

 

“Fuck! Come on, Laf!”

“I am doing my best!”

“I thought you knew how to do this!”

“You americans make everything so much more complicated!”

Walking into the apartment he shared with his boyfriends, John nearly dropped the pizzas he was carrying.

“What the fuck are you two doing!?”

Hercules and Lafayette looked up from their place on the couch, their faces frozen in a stunned expression. John huffed, kicking the door shut behind him and flipping off his  _ Papa John’s Pizza _ hat. 

“I can’t believe you’re playing mario kart without me.”

“Trying to play,” Hercules corrected, pausing the game and getting up to help John with the food, “but it seems Gil can’t do a lot of things he says he can.”

“I never said I could play this game!”

“Whatever man,” John laughed, passing one of the boxes to Hercules, “just come help me with this.”

Hercules leaned down, pressing a kiss to John’s lips before letting his forehead rest against the shorter man’s own.

“Welcome home, J.”

“Thanks Herc. You guys are paying me back for the pizzas right?”

Cue synchronized groans from both boys.

“Come on! They’re expensive!”

“Yes, yes we will pay you back,” Gil sighed from the couch, “but for now, come join me John.”

“Oh no,” Herc butted in, “Your sorry ass burned dinner, you can come help us with this.”

“You burned dinner?” John asked with a laugh as Lafayette sullenly made his way over to the kitchen.

“Well you both can cook,” he wrapped his arms around John and placed his chin on the top of his head, “I wanted to try.”

“You’re cute.” John smiled, leaning his head back to kiss Lafayette’s jaw. The taller man hummed contentedly and Hercules smiled. 

“Why don’t you take a load off, J? We’ve got this.”

“Don’t mind if I do.”

John kicked off his sneakers and pulled off his coat, hanging it on the rack by the door. Heading into their bedroom, he changed, pulling on Hercules’ university sweater, and Lafayette’s shorts. That was the best thing about having two boyfriends, there were more clothes to steal. 

When he came out again, the pizza was on the table and Herc and Gil were already sitting back on the couch, leaving a space between them for him. He hopped over the back, plopping down in the middle, ignoring Lafayette’s small cry as his foot kicked his shoulder. 

“You guys ready to get your asses handed to you?” he asked with a grin, taking the controller Herc was holding out for him. 

“In your dreams, Laurens.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> :D if you enjoyed this work, come check me out @hamilanne on tumblr!!


End file.
